When you want to
by DC2True
Summary: It s hard to remember your best friend if you can t even remember her name! He can t even figure this out with all these problems, and why does he feel stupid as crazy most of the time. He can t even think anymore. Then here comes Mo messing with him and all. Will Glitch ever find her? Will Mo make the right girlfriend? MoXTaye? or MoXOC? a little GlitchxLil t. OC warnings. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**I have been holding this in for ever! Well these characters and I can`t wait to let them be shown. I use to be scared that people won`t like it but you never know it until you try it. Oh yeah I don`t own Dance Central 2 or Characters. Only my characters I have in here. My first Dance Central story! On with the story cookie!**

It was a nice day where everyone of the eight crews would hang out with each other, and today we were going to eat lunch with each other it was Bodie`s choice. It was this new diner that was kind of far past an alley that nobody would go into called "Fine Diner" it was showing the old fashion diner place would look like. There was checkerboard print that cut in the middle of the red and white wall color in each side. There were counters that had with stools of a pattern of black and red on each cushion, the counter was white with silver outlining the edge of it. There was even an old jukebox in the corner that still works actually, not to mention the booth were different they were meant for a group of 8 or 10. We walked in and everybody greeted us with a peachy smile and we just sat where we wanted mainly because nobody was here, it didn`t get that much people yet but with us they`re most likely are going to eat here. When we sat down we looked through the icy cold menus that had that great new smell to it. Don`t question me!

"Ya`ll want to know what this reminds me of?" Emilia said while looking around the place.

"What? Rip-tide crew?" Miss Aubrey said with a giggle

"No when I met my first best friend, I was only 13" She shot back

"Wow, my first best friend was a boy name Robert." Bodie said while rubbing his chin

"Mine was when I was 9, it was a girl name Dare. She danced with us in Dance Central." Taye said.

"Oh yeah her, mine was Rebecca. I was only 10." Miss Aubrey stated

* * *

They kept talking and laughing at their stories on how everybody met, I actually can`t remember my first friend. All I remember is the fact it was a girl and that we met in the park for some reason, I keep on thinking on what her name was. I kept pondering until Mo yelled my name, "Glitch! Order!" I shook my head to see everybody looking at me with a concerned look, I smirked then realized I needed to give my request. "Oh umm… Can I have a bacon cheese burger, with French fries. Oh and add the extra seasonings on the fries." I all said in that minute. The guy with the beard and thousands of piercing just nodded and walked away, I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes to think about that friend I had. "Glitch, who was your first best friend?" Lil`t asked with a curious look. I kept thinking about her name and everything else kept coming into my head except her name, then I couldn`t hold it in any longer. "I was 3 and I met this girl at a park and she taught me how to dance the way I do know. Then she moved when we were 7 years old and I haven`t seen her since." I finally took a break and drank my cold fizzing sprite. Mo`s face sort of fell due to the middle part of the story due to the fact that I lost my cool a little. I didn`t care happily. I was about to get fussed at but luckily the food, came out and we stop talking to finish eating our lunch. I dig into my food and after I did my 3rd bite I got up to wipe my face from all the mustard and ketchup, then I tasted my extra salty fries. Not long I noticed that Mo was on his phone which was very rare because he felt rude doing that, but then he got up and got out of the booth and then he started to walk away. "Man sorry. I gotta go and get my new co-worker and show her around. I`ll see ya`ll later." Then he just left which gave everybody a curious look, I wonder who that person he`s talking about. I trailed off to finish eating my yummy food, and after that I went to go back home. I walked through the dark alley by myself due to the fact that my house was kind of far on the other side which is not that fun. For many reasons you have to be careful make sure nobody is going to come and rape you, another is to make sure you don`t get stuck in a gun war either. Trust me it`s not fun to come back home with a wound in your arm from a bullet. When I made I made it back to Mo and I house, it was silent too quiet to be exact. Where was Mo? Why isn`t he here? Is he still with that girl? What if somebody came and raped him? I panicked and I almost called the police for help.

* * *

I calmed myself down and started to walk into my room to think to myself. Mo is a grown man who can kick somebody butt in anything. I soon started to feel my eyelids falling, so I got up and went to the bathroom which needed to be clean. While brushing and flossing I heard the door open. "MO!" I yelled in excitement. Dashing to see him I leaped in and gave him a big huge monster bro hug he stumbled a little then held me. He had a reason but he looked very tired for some reason and concerned.

"Yo, Glitch."Mo whispered

"Dude where were you, it`s past your curfew!" I yelled

"Yeah I was with Priscellea. The new girl in my work, she seems very nice."

"Oh, yeah." I mumbled while rolling my eyes

"Yeah, hey what cha doin on Friday?"

"Nothing…Why?" I was confused.

"Well I`m taking her to dinner on Friday, and well I need you to hang with her sister until we get back." He said while scratching his head

"Dude! I don`t want to be stuck with a little brat!" I exclaimed

"She`s your age and she`s older than you by an hour!"

"Wow a big difference."

"Man don`t be rude she just lost her parents. I`m just trying to let her have fun so give her sister a chance okay man?"

I couldn`t say no to that I mean that just speaks rudeness to somebody`s lifestyle, I shrug and went upstairs turning around, "You OWE ME!" "I know dude. Thanks." I rolled my eyes and went to bed for school the next day. I had my neon green pj pants on with a black shirt, then I slugged my way to my twin size bed for slumber. When I plopped onto the small bed I dazed up into the ceiling and just kept thinking and thinking. "Priscellea? Priscellea? Why does that sound so familiar. It makes no sense." I shook my head and realize that it was way past my bedtime so I just laid there until my eyes became very heavy. I had a dream of me and this girl talking and all then it looked like she was being taken away by someone. She seemed like she was scared to death. She felt like it was her fault on why there leaving. She cried out my name. No not Glitch. Joung Pham-Lee. I only have a few people who even call me that or else they`ll get punched in the face. She just screamed and screamed for a long time before she yelped. I shot up breathing hard, it was 6:45 am. Man you hate waking up from a nightmare and you wake up at the time for school. I laid back in my bed just rubbing my face and eyes, when I took them from my face everything was cooling and relaxing. I rolled out of bed to hit the corner of the side table with my head. "Mother- Whatever." I crept to my closet to find my neon green shirt and my black jeans sided with my Jordans. Once I got dressed I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was a huge mess, it was everywhere my color streak was missing due to the huge clump on that one side. I grabbed my comb and started to work on it, but I didn`t reach for the gel. Today no gel just going to let it flow on my head today. Okay I was lazy but I was tired because that dream didn`t help a bit. Then when I walked downstairs all I see is Mo making breakfast to tell you the truth I wasn`t hungry. He looked at me and gave me a smile that made the room glow except for me. "Hey Mo I`m going to skip breakfast this morning…" I mumbled then yawned. He put the fork down and ran towards me to only put his hand on my head, then he noticed the bags under my eyes and that I didn`t even put effort to my outfit. "Glitch go back to bed you`re going to fall asleep during class. I sure don`t want to come to your school during work to hear you fell asleep in class." He scolded at me. I just turned around and went back to my room to fall over on my bed. Before anything I looked over to see something sticking out of my closet. I got up and checked to see and medium size cardboard box with a photo album, like when I was 7. I sat down and went through it to see pictures of my parents. Ugh they kicked me out just for not being able to follow their stupid rules. Then I saw friends I see now that`s when I saw a girl who had raven black hair as me, with a tan complexion, her hair was in a low ponytail, she wore a aqua shirt. Then there was me my hair was flat, and I had a neon green shirt (I know what you`re thinking. I love neon green!), I of course was a lot lighter than her. On the bottom of the picture it said BFF. Wait a minute I took the old picture out to look at the back of it. T&G. Then the friend name started with a letter T, and she has raven hair, with tan skin.

Easy said than done, not long I saw a ring that had a big huge crack in the middle. "Oh yeah, I made that promise with her…" That`s when it hit me. "Oh my freaking god!" I whispered to myself.

To be continued….

**Woah that was alot of typing to do in a few hours. Tell me what you think about it, ok I know it`s a little crappy so don`t hate me for my grammar problems. I just do this for fun. I will also do my best to upload this one as much as possible, let`s try. R/R. I did work hard. Alright man it`s 11:21pm I have a bedtime I`m tired as crazy. See ya later. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I never thought people would like this story. Thanks Hi-DefGirl0615 you`re one of my favorite authors and now you made me want to finish now. Oh yeah I`m terrible at cliffhangers because I hate them so don`t hate me for that. Again I don`t own Dance Central or the characters. Only my characters. Well have fun now!**

Now I remember every little thing now! For some reason her name is not coming into mind at all and I feel like somebody just stabbed knives in her heart.

Flashback

I was at home studying for my spelling test on Tuesday but I was so bored, I always wanted to go out to do things fun not study for the rest of your life. I would always pleaded to leave but it was always, "Joung! You know better than that to go and ask us that silly questions." Or "You`re joking right?" My life was really fading away from me so I made a little plan to fake going to the library to go learn more. "Of course!" My dad would always say when he would think I would try to get smarter. Not long I walked out the house to see everything, which gave me an idea I went straight for the park to say what new adventure awaits me there. Which was right thing to think. When I made it to the park I saw a herd of people around something, so I found a way slither my way into the huge crowd to only see two people dancing. It was different though. It wasn`t anything he saw before they were on cardboard doing spinning tricks on the floor, while lifting themselves up in the air with one hand. Then they did some weird popping motions with their body, and bend it in places that were sure to break in half but it didn`t. I walked away from them and went under a tree and kept thinking on how that was really impossible. "People shouldn`t be able to that at all." I said out loud. Not a shadow drifted over my head in a form I didn`t want to see at all. "What are you doing?" Said a sweet light voice that had a little striking in it. When I looked up I saw this girl with this beautiful rare purple eyes, which is very hard to find on people. Her hair was in a high ponytail, she had green hoodie, blue jean caprices, and the Converses that go past your ankles. She looked pretty though for some reason. She then looked at me with a smile that glowed from the sun, she scooted over to pop a squat next to me.

"So what are you doing?" She asked one more time

"I`m confused, so I`m thinking."I said knowing she wouldn`t know what it means

" About what?"

"That dancing over there."

"Oh they`re just break dancing and tuting."

"What?"

"You`re either born double jointed and you have to be able to do it fear less."

"Oh, do you know how to?"

"Yeah I can teach you free of charge, if you want me to."

"I can`t my parents won`t let me. I have to study."

"That`s funny on how you say that but you`re here right now."

I realized she was right so I agreed for her to try to help me with everything I want to do. "Wait my name is Joung Pham-Lee what`s your name?" She looked at me and smiled another glow "My name is - -"

End of Flash back

"Dang I can never think of her name." I can never tell at all why? I don`t know! I got up and laid there trying to fall asleep but I kept thinking about everything. First of all today`s Thursday which means I`m stuck with this dumb girl tomorrow which is not on my plan. Not long I dozed off to have a most weirdest dream ever. It was bright and everything sad the same girl with no name was standing in front of me, she looked at me with eyes that stop shining though she held a box in her hand. She then started to pour of water from her eyes so I grabbed her hand and hugged her deeply, when we backed up she gave me a box that had a ring with two different colors. Our two favorite colors aqua and neon green. When I put it on my finger I noticed she had hers on a necklace due to the fact she was allergic to rings on her fingers, I smiled and gave her a fist pound. "Joung will you do me a huge favor?" I nodded, "This ring is to remember me okay. I`m moving so don`t forget me alright?" I pinky promised her before she got in the car a drove off far away. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek but I had to stay strong. I slightly opened my eyes to realize on how horrible I am for not even remembering her own her own name. When I turned my head it was already 6:30pm. I was too tired so I fell back asleep again knowing tomorrow was a holiday.

"Glitch. Glitch. Glitch!" I felt cold water being poured onto me which made me shriek. I looked at me with a stern look, I looked at him like I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Dude! What the heck?"

"Man it`s 5:15. You need to go get ready."

"I was sleep for that long?"

"Yeah now get up!"

I slugged out of my bed to go for some of the clothes I would wear but instead I just wore my crew outfit, I actually tried in my outfit the bags faded away. "Come on Glitch!" I hissed to myself while I walked out the room to grab a bag of Lays. We hoped in the red Mustang to drive down to their house which seemed pretty far away due to the fact it was already 6:30! Not long we pulled up in front of a grey house that had a porch that looked kind of too old to even go on. The window seemed to have a crack in it and it looks like there's knife marks on the railing, the door seemed the finest thing in the whole house even if does have bullet holes in it. Mo got out of the car to bring out flowers out of the back seat, not long I walked with him to the busted up door. The porch did rock and I was scared that I was going to fall through it at that second. Not long the door was open and there was this tall lady who had a short black dress, she had a pale tan skin tone, she had on some Nina heels on, and her long her was in a stylish bun also. She looked like she was in her 20`s but she had light make-up that helped with her brown eyes. Mo handed her the bundle of roses and she blushed deeply, he then smacked the back of my head which was a sign. I reached out my hand and she shook it. "Hello, my name is Glitch. Mo`s step brother." She smiled and pulled me into the room to only see a girl who had a tan skin tone, she had raven black hair that had aqua color on one bang and neon green on another, she had a aqua hoodie on, with a cameo caprices to top it off. She glimpse at me then smirked. The tall lady pushed me into the couch. "Glitch this is Tamia my little sister. Tamia this is Glitch Mo`s little step brother." She put her fist up which took me about 20 seconds for me to realize what she means. I fist her back to make her smile but that`s when I saw her purple eyes, which I messed up because I gave her a dumb look which made her flick me in the face. "Hey play nice you two." They both said in unison then they left. She looked at me and smirked. "What does your neon green mean to you?" I gave her a dumbfounded look. "What?" She repeated it again for me. "It means my swag." She looked at me with hurt eyes, then she stood up and went into the kitchen to make food. "Are you hungry?" I nodded. We were in complete silence that made me shiver, then I broke the silence. "Hey what does that necklace mean to you?" I asked. She stopped cooking and when she walked up to me she. No not slap. Punched me in the face to make me fly to the wall. "WTF?" She lifted up my shirt, "Nice to see you Joung Pham-Lee, long time no see."

To be continued…

**That`s two chapter down. I don`t know how many more left though so let`s hope it`s not too much though. So R/R tell me what you think and again I`m terrible at cliffhanger. I`m a taco and I`m out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for not updating in a while, I was visiting family for a week and When I came back I was too tired to type. If you recall the girl pushed down Glitch and said his real name like it was a threat. I do not own Dance Central or the characters. Only my OC are my idea. Do not copyright and all. Hope you enjoy tacos and go through the next stage.**

* * *

"How do you know my name?" I exclaimed. Her eyes roared in anger as she stared at me but not long her eyes cooled. "Lucky I guess." She said with shrug in her shoulders and continued to cook. I was confused so I grabbed her collar and yanked her back to noticed that she had a deep mark on her back, she turned to me to head bump me to the floor. I was horrified and I just went back to the new chair to watch her cook. That`s when it hit me. Did her parents burn in a fire? I just kept thinking on this problem, the mark seemed like a burn mark, but also like a claw mark which confused me more. Not long I noticed that she stopped cooking to make the plate. There was baked chicken that had been seasoned to be spicy, the corn seemed cooked with pepper and butter, the mashed potatoes were lightly seasoned with pepper. My mouth watered to every scent that went through my nostrils, she put in front of me to make me jump a little. "Hungry?" She said with a smile that made me forget everything that just happened. She gave me a fork so I dug in to fest through the meal, while giving me some soda. For some reason she knew what soda to give me Sprite due to the fact it` refreshing. You could taste the chicken seasons stinging your tongue, the corn had that extra pepper that hit your throat badly, the potatoes where amazing barley anything on it. It was the way I liked it, no loved it! The problem was nobody I knows how to make it the way I like it, I looked up to see her washing the pots.

* * *

"Hey ummm Tamia?"

"Yeah, what`s up?"

"What was that burn mark on your back. Did you parents get burn in a fire when they past, and did you get caught in it?"

"Yes and no. My parents did burn in a fire but this was way before when I use to live here, they hated me for doing something. So they threw me in the street and next thing you know me and my friend got hit by it. He was trying to protect me but we both got injured. So I lost a huge amount of skin on my body, and it grew back or replaced darker. So you figured out there death good job Glitch."

I smirked and blushed, wait was she going to my school? I didn`t care as long as I get to hang around her she was really cool. When she left the room she walked up to me as she nearly hugged my head, telling me funny things. Okay I blushed. "I can see the marks on your back too. Too bad when you got hit you forgot some things about me." She mumbled but I could still hear it my eyes widen. I pushed her back and stared at her with an insane look, she stared down with sorrowful look but then smiled. I grabbed her arm to ask a question, but not long Mo and Pricellea came through the door laughing and talking all loud. She pulled me closer to whisper in my ear while slipping a piece of paper in my pocket. "I`ll explain everything if you trust me." I agreed for her to tell me everything. It`s funny though because they saw us close to each other, and they giggled softly. We broke apart and I walked to Mo to tell him that I was ready to leave. "Did you two have good time here?" The older sister said while looking confused. We both nodded while staring at each other deeply, so me and my mentor left back to the car. The whole car ride was silent though due to the fact that I was thinking. I lost some of my memory? How did she know though? Why isn`t Mo able to tell me something about this sooner? Does he even know? Why is my head going insane? I screamed while in the car which made him swerve on the road. "Dude! G, you okay?" I was panting and sweating hard. "I`m fine." I just said. "Did that girl freak you out or something? She looked kind of freaky." I shook my head in a no. He kept looking at me with concerned look in his eyes, so he hurried home so he can see what`s wrong with me. When we got home he rushed me into the couch to feel my head, then it finally came out of my mouth. "Mo! Did you know that I had lost some part of my of my memory when I was young?" He stared at me with painful eyes like it was true what she said.

"Sorry lil` man."

"So you knew!"

"A little. Your parents didn`t kick you out they gave you away because they didn`t know how to handle you. So I took you under my wing. I didn`t know when to tell you."

"So that`s why you snarled when I mention that a girl taught me how to dance? So what is Tamia to me?"

"That`s on your memory. I don`t know if she tells you you`ll know but it`s going to hurt your head a lot."

"Thanks for being honest to me."

"No prob bro."

I walked into my room to start texting that number. I didn`t know how to ask it though so I just fell asleep to think on it but that`s when it really did hit me.

* * *

Flashback

When I saw that mark it did have a dark mark but there were other marks that came from whips of knives, what were they. When Pricellea was looking at Tamia, she never looked at her. It`s like Tamia was scared of her, but why?

End of flashback

* * *

I woke up and looked at some more of my pictures to see her having bandages on her body. Her. Tamia was her. I don`t want to think of it though. So when I was still looking at me pictures I felt something cool strike my back but I ignored it. Not long I felt something hard and cold hit my head to make me pass out on the floor, it sucked because everything that I just remembered was again gone. Even what she said to me. When I looked up I saw a skinny figure with long black hair, she had Nina heels on. Not long I was fully out. Only to hear, "Not now. Not when everything was perfect." I can`t think anymore.

"Glitch! Are you okay!"

To be continued….

**Yeah chapter 3 is done but it`s not really a cliffhanger though is it? What ever I`m still tired but I needed to write this so my fans can keep intrest in it still. R/R tell me on what you think so far, what do you think is going to happen next. Tell me so I can see your guess. Maybe I`ll even had a new OC idk really. Oh yeah tell me who you think this is. I`m a tacookie(a taco and a cookie formed together) and I`m out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it`s been awhile again! So I put on two new chapters today! So this may be better so I hope you like it ya`ll. Like I said I don`t own Dance central 2 or the charcters just mine baby. So enjoy and like boom.**

* * *

My mind was pounding with a huge amount of pain no way was I going to die though right? Suddenly I heard loud noises to made my head strike another pound, "How did this happen?" How did what happen? Where am I? Why can`t I remember last night? When I opened my eyes I saw Mo and Tamia just standing there talking, when Mo saw a glance of me he smiled sided with Tamia. Wait who was Tamia? I only remember her name, but what was so important about her again? Who in the world would hit you in the head with a cold bat?

"Mo…" I started

"You doing okay?" he stated

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Someone hit you in the back of your head." Tamia said while crossing her arms

"Glitch this is-"

"I already know Tamia Shil, but who are you to me? Are you my sister?" I said while trying to remember

"Don`t hurt yourself. If destiny wants us to tell you then it will. Now`s not the time."

"Oh, well Mo I`m happy that you came you're a better parent then mine." I said while smiling

"Glitch man wait they-" He was cut off

Tamia put her arm in front of his chest and shook her head, he backed down which let her walk up to me. She put a ring on my finger and looked at me with a serious look with her purple eyes, "You have to keep this on until you know what it means and you have to promise to never take it off unless its water or P.E. deal?" I slightly nodded while giving her a confused look. She stood up and walked away with regret in her face but something just picked. I jumped up and unplugged everything and went running for her, everything was wobbly but I didn`t matter. When I caught up to her she had a curious look on her face and I pulled her close to my chest, to make us hug and held her and when we parted I looked at her with tears on my cheeks. "I will never call you a friend but a sister, I don`t want to see another scratch on your body from your sister." I whispered for her to hear, "I can`t bear to see you like this. You can hang out with me and my friends so you`ll be safe." She got her finger up to shh me. Nope I was wrong she slapped the back of my head for getting out of my bed, so she picked me up and carried me to my bed. When she laid me down she smiled that just relaxed my soul very well, we just stared before she stood to walk away while giving me a thumbs up. She was going to do it. When she walked away I grinned a little then look through the window to noticed a new day would come but then it hit me. What did Mo wanted to tell me that Tamia cut him off? Not long I found my phone to call my brother.

"M`ello?"

"Mo?"

"Yeah what up lil man?"

"Can you bring my laptop?"

"Yeah sure dude."

"Thanks man."

We both hung up and I slowly went to sleep to keep thinking but again failed. So I just dozed off to think on everything that happened, but I remember seeing a figure looking up at me. She seemed very angry to even see that I was there and what was she talking about not now? I was going to see everything very clear but I was awoken but my bro Mo. When I looked up I saw my laptop in his hands it was a Toshiba laptop with my mouse pad a portable mouse, and the charger was in his other hand. I smiled and grabbed it from him and turned on the laptop to start my research. Mo stared at from his hat then patted my hat and went back to work. I looked up car wreck stories but nothing was found, stories about deaths of kids still nothing, but something pissed me off earlier so I looked up abused kids and again nothing. So I typed in Shil for the fun of and I got a terrible article about the family that looked like her. It read.

* * *

One a very strange day a young girl Tamia Shil was pushed out into the street from her parents, and almost died but a friend named Joung Pham-Lee who tried to cover her and protect her. Both kids were sent to the hospital and was in terrible position. Joung had a broken arm and a little amnesia to forget a lot. While Tamia had a large part of her flesh missing on her back, head was busted open, while both kids had a hole in both hands. Both kids are fine are in good hands- Lindsay Mole

Oh my god? I now remember what Tamia told me that`s when everything was starting to make sense though, last night somebody hit me in the head right where my pressure point was when I first lost my memory. That way I`ll forget about what she told me, but who did it? "I got to think of a plan so I can fix this, but I need to stay undercover. Alright maybe if I don't act like I know anything I`ll be fine." That was a perfect plan so I turned off the internet and started to play World of War craft.

The next day I was released to go right back to school, everything was perfect in my life…well it was. When went back to Brown high school I walked back into my 3rd period class pre-algebra, Miss Walker. When I walked in the whole class was very silent they stared at me with concerned looks, the teacher stop writing on the white board and stared at me. That` s when I looked from the corner of my eye to see her, "Joung welcome back, umm we have a new student her name is Tamia Shil and she`s from-" I cut her off and walked to my seat "I know who she is and she knows me so no need for introduction." When I passed by her we both fist pounded each other and I sat at my desk. Then I looked over to wink at my girlfriend Lil`t, and to give a peace sign to my bro man himself Jake. Everything should be fine.

* * *

Meanwhile

Mo walked into his job to start with the instructor with Taye who looked beyond pissed at him, he put his bag down and started to stretch. "Do you know how late you are?" She yelled at him while opening the cds and putting them inside the boom box. "Man calm down I was busy." She walked up to him to push him to the wall, "Busy with what? That little slut hoe Priscellea?" He backed her up and started to walk to the boom box, "You don`t know anything! She`s not that type of person." "What ever." She said while walking to start dancing. Mo just snarled and got in position. Not long before they started to dance they thought the same thing, "If I get so mad at you all the time then why am I crazy about you?"

To be continued…

**Wow I know I said no Glitch pairings but I guess I wanted more of Lil`t in the action because of Taye in the story so R/R and tell me what you think about the story. Bye bye ya`ll!**


	5. Chapter 5

**That`s right chapter 5 and if ya`ll didn`t know but if ya`ll just clicked the arrows, and your already on the new chapter so if you didn`t know this recap. glitch is in the hospital if you don`t know that go back a chapter because I put two chapters on today. I don`t own Dance Central 2 or it`s charcter just mine OC and crazy personality.**

It was lunch time and everybody was eating while talking a storm, and I had my arm wrapped around my girlfriend T who was talking as much as anybody else. My friend Jake about a lot not long I turned my head to see the girl with the rare purple eyes that were still dull with pain. I kept staring at her with concerned eyes didn`t she remember me telling her to come with us, but I was back from thinking when my girlfriend snapped me in the head.

"Uh boo-boo why aren`t you paying attention."

"Oh sorry for that I was thinking."

"While staring at that Tamia girl?"

"Well yeah.."

"You know her sister Priscellea?"

"Yeah.. Why?"

"Well ever since she came she`s messing up Mo and Taye`s relationship. I`m telling you she`s trouble."

"Babe`s that`s my childhood friend, you know the one I told you about."

"Her? How long have you seen her?"

"Since Friday."

"If it wasn`t for her you would never been in the hospital."

"You got to be kidding me right that was accident. Leave her alone."

"Fine, but if I'm right you owe me."

"Yeah yeah."

We finished talking then lunch ended and we went back to the horror we call P.E. How did we get the same schedule I don`t know but it`s cool. When we got to the evil class we had to climb rope, that`s always been my weakness and when I turned around I noticed I was going against my best friend. We grabbed the rope and got ready to start, when the sound went off I struggle to climb the evil darkness. That`s when I turned around to see that Tamia was already very high in the rope climbing then se topped and looked down at me and yelled something I never thought she ever say. "If you don`t climb I`m going to rip in half your suspenders!" I got raged and I started to climb up to her, but then she kept climbing and when she finished and I caught up to her she let go only to make me try to catch her. She was falling to her death but then she did a 360 spin, back flip, front flip, and a 180 to only land on her feet. She stared at me so I did the same thing to just fall but I freaked so I almost broke my neck but she climbed and caught me. "I didn`t mean to do the same thing." She whispered in my ear. "Thanks for not telling me, I`m totally embarrassed now." She snarled at me then said, "I can drop you if you like." I quickly shook my head and we both went down to the ground and people started to giggle but here comes miss Imma eat your soul. "Haha! Say anything about this and I will find something about you blackmail you make your life miserable, and make you regret that you were even born!" The all shut their mouths and got changed and she was good nobody said a thing for the rest of the day.

Not long when I got back home I opened the door to not see Mo`s in the house but his and Taye`s shoes are on the floor and- Oh now I know what they're doing. So I walked in the kitchen and grabbed some hot Lays and plopped on the couch and started to do my homework. That`s when I just thought of something that Lil`t said. It was true I kept getting hurt whenever Tamia was here, and Mo has been messing up with Taye and I`m worried about my relationship. Maybe she was bad luck. Maybe we weren`t meant to hang out with each other. Maybe she`s just trouble. Not long I grabbed my phone and texted Tamia. I can`t stand you always get me hurt even when we were small your just bad luck! Don`t hang out with me anymore. Then I send it to her.

Meanwhile

Tamia was doing her homework when she got a text message and read it while a tear trickled down her face she couldn`t take the pain she felt inside her right now. She walked up to her sister and sighed which gave her a sign. She grabbed the hat pan off the stove and smacked her in the face to make her bleed and scream. When she fell down she felt her face being drowned by tears and she decided she was bad luck to every single person. Not long she walked into her room and locked the door.

To be continued…

**I know it`s a short chapter but it`s okay because i wanted a few short chapters in this story. R/R you know the drill and all but hope you enjoyed it alot today okay PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it`s been so long since I put this on because I was thinking about doing Unreal until I saw this file and I was like I need to finish this now! It`s kina short but hey I lost my time with this chapter cause I was on the same part I hated, so I hope you enjoy what you`re about to see. During this story I was typing to the song Dreams of Absoultion by LB (Remix) Check it out good song.**

When I woke up I wasn`t feeling the best for some reason like I was regretful, but then this feeling came up to me so I dashed to the bathroom to puke up terrible things. I flushed it and stared down at it to feel a tear fall on my plum cheeks, not long I checked my phone from recent messages to see one new more message that was sent. From: Tamia, I`m sorry I won`t bother you anymore so the ring can be taken off. I`m really sorry. "I should be sorry for what I said that I would protect you. What was I thinking?" My mind went blank like a haze of mist is controlling my mind and I can`t see or think anything, my eyes had a numb look to it and it couldn't been helped. Not long though it was broken when I heard screaming and yelling from Mo`s room I got up and ran to the loud room, to that Taye was walking out of there like she was a mad bull. She stopped to see my frighten face she put her hands on my shoulder and hugged me so dearly like she was my sister, then got up and ran out of the house with tears flying from her eyes. Mo walked out of the same room with a desperate look and then he bended down and patted my head and then shook his head as also left the house. When he did so I grabbed my shirt and pants and put them on to go and make things right.

I had to make things right I kept on running until I bumped into my love you got it Lil`t and she had a very happy look, she jumped into my arms and hugged me lovely. She looked like she did something that was very important to make her smile like that I had to ask her what happen but she wouldn`t say anything at all. I just stared at her and slowly started to walk away, trying to think on what on earth she just did but not long I heard her mumble. "Not our problem anymore." I stopped and turned around to see her already walking away I shook my head and just kept walking, then I just remembered that I don`t remember where on Earth her house is. I mean yeah I have been there but that doesn`t mean I paid attention to the route, I know stupid and then I realize that from the corner of my eye I can see her just sitting on the bench with her head down. She sat there across the street with her hands together that seemed to have bandages on all of her fingers that the blood seep through the coverage, her face had cuts and bruises all over it, while her neck have a up neck wrap for bad injures, her hair seemed to see to be extremely dull due to the mood, her skin was very pale like she was albino, eyes seemed to have tried tears, eyes all puffy red and dry, and the worse she looked heartbroken.

I never saw her like this before she looked like a person who is never said or lonely, a person who is extremely happy and strong and has tons of friends. Today was the worse for after the day I gave her the message she seemed to be in very bad shape, then I realized that her hair was everywhere like a bad hair day. Not long she looked up and saw me and I just waved at her with a smile, but she seemed terrified and got up and ran away quickly to forget that she was in the street where the light was still green. I tried to run up to her and to save her but I was glued to the floor and then she got rammed , but a note flew to my hand and I read it and my eyes teared up like never before and then I finally fell to the floor. I was bawling while I could hear people going ahead and calling the hospital while going and checking if she`s alright, I quickly got up and ran like I never did before. When I finally stopped I realize that it was the Shil`s house, I climbed their porch and rang the old rusty doorbell to see Priscella just standing there. Her hair was in wild bun, her make-up was gone, her smile was a frown, she had a cigarette in her hand, the other one had Bud- Lite beer, her robe was barley on her to where you could see her bra strap, and she smelled terrible. "Yeah what do you want?!" she yelled at me to make me jump a little.

"Oh um, your sister Tamia."

"Yeah what about her?"

"She`s going to the hospital she got hit by three cars."

"Yeah so?"

"I thought you needed to know that."

"Listen Glitch you have to understand, Tamia always got hurt she had problems nobody wanted. Our parents died on her birthday and because of her stupid firework wish they caught on fire."

"What?"

"Then the family got extremely mad so we gave her hell and we still do. Until she breaks down and can`t get back up, and the fact she knew who you were and that you remembered her she wasn`t ever going to break down. So she never has any friends we make sure she has no way of contact, and make sure she never lives."

"That`s your sister! How could you do that to her?!"

"How?! Not only did she kill mom and dad but she always had to whine about something, make my life miserable, causing trouble for everybody, and she stabbed me with a knife on my back! That`s how!"

I backed away frighten I couldn`t stand this at all my eyes were all watery, and I finally thought on what I really just done. That`s why she tried so hard to make me remember it was her fear of being killed, or just not being able to do anything at all and I just made it happen. I ran to the studio to go and to talk to Mo he would know on what to do, but when I got there it was just Taye she would do.

"Taye!"

"What`s up boy?"

"I need some advice because I just messed up badly."

"Well tell me what`s wrong okay Boo?"

After the whole hour of explaining she just looked at me and trying to think because she knew Lil` T had something to do with this somehow, but this was somehow relating to Mo some way. "Okay right now If you want to be her friend then forget about everything and just go and make-up with her, don`t think about my sister just go and do it okay? I`ll have a talk with Mo about this so he could fix this as well." I nodded and went dashing to the hospital when I got there it was very quiet like nobody was even going to be there, and when I went to the front desk to ask about her it went downhill.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Yes, What room is Tamia Shil?"

"Oh um 305 are you her brother?"

"No really close friend."

"Oh good because nobody will answer."

I nodded and went to the elevator and it was the moment that I thought about everything I did with her and everybody else who would be effective by this, but it stopped at my destination. It was all good until I got to her room and I teared up really badly, I couldn`t take what I was seeing.

To be continued…

**Hey I got through it yay! I`m still listening to the song it`s pretty long, and I will be trying to put up Unreal soon and try to check it out it`s different. Bye! Oh wait R/R now Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey, hey guess who`s back with the story. I have been somewhat busy so I don`t get alot of time typing anymore. I think this kind of story is very rare to pass by when Glitch is not dating an OC. Just saying. I don`t own Dance Central or Harmonix.**

The sight was horrible my eyes couldn`t take it, she was being taken to the room but the condition was dead awful. She had a breathing mask on her face, her breathing was unstable. She had head bandages on her head, left arm was broken, right leg was dislocated, blood peered through her wrapping on her stomach. Her eyes were shut closed but it read for her to stop the pain, I followed her to the room to see her heart beat at 27. Tears streamed down my eyes until it finally hit me after a very long time, Tamia Shil was sent to a mental hospital at the age of 4. Her parents didn`t want her due to the fact she was an accident, after many tries to kill her they gave up.

They died on her 7th birthday party and she called saying how it was her fault, not by accident either. After attempts of getting killed by her sister she finally fought back, it was very simple on what was wrong with her. She has multi personality. I remember she told me about it that day.

Flashback

After the third day she taught me how to dance we were reviewing, and I was happily dancing until I noticed that she was sitting down looking at her wrist. I stopped and sat next to her and looked at her wrist that had cuts all over it. "How did that happened?" She quickly snapped her neck and gave a sorrowful look that didn`t want to speak but had to tell. "I have a secret that you can`t tell anyone. Okay?" I nodded and kept waiting for her to say something. She looked at and sighed deeply.

"I have multi personality."

"Oh no."

"You have me, Deep, Thought, and Q."

"Who is Deep."

"Deep did this to me. Always sad and cutting myself sets away all the pain."

"Who is Thought?"

"Thought is always thinking and very shy. She never thinks through things and always gets me in the hospital."

"Then Q is?"

"Q means question she doesn`t notice things and rarely comes out. She always tells you secrets that might help but it causes chaos."

"So does your parents know?"

"Yeah of course they don`t want me though. I was not meant to be born at all. They don`t care about me at all."

"Oh, I`m sorry. I care about you. You are my sister!"

She gave me a deep smile that glowed happily, she sprung into my arms and hugged me with tears streaming from her eyes. I promised that day to always protect her from the chaos that occurs in her life.

End of Flashback

Tears kept rolling down my face as I walked closer to her, I touched her face and slowly moved her hair from her face. Her eyes moved a little and then she just mumbled, " Joung…" I smiled and found a stool next to her bed and waited for her to wake up, while holding her hand.

Meanwhile (The studio)

"Mo!" Taye yelled. The boy was wiping sweat from his face and glared at the girl, getting up he tried walking away put the dark skinned girl grabbed his wrist. "Look we need to talk." Mo snatched his wrist away from her "About what exactly?" She sat down on the cold bench while he followed her, she sighed and looked down to her feet. Then she explained everything that happen to the boy and Mo was just so shocked it scared him. Then she got into deeper matter and to tell things Priscellea, said and did to both Glitch and Tamia. That he didn`t want to believe, though it was starting to build up a clearer vision.

The boy went and grabbed his bag and dug through it, Taye gave a confused look. Mo walked back to her and explained. "Taye I`m sorry for everything. I don`t know what took over me at all, but maybe we can start over and fix this problem." Taye smiled and leaned in to kiss the boy. Mo leaned more into the kiss bringing her more to his chest, they both loved the feeling that they missed for a long time. Taye`s eyes were closed and she put her hands on his chest, to only feel something on top of it. She pulled back and saw and engagement ring on her finger. Her shocked face looked at me and he just smiled at her, tears of joy streamed down her face as she jumped in while saying, "Yes, yes and Yes!"

They pulled away and pecked each other one more time, but then they got serious. "Now let`s fix this conflict once and for all." Mo said and Taye nodded her head. They both got their stuff and stormed out of the studio ready to handle business.

**Awesome chapter 7 is done now 8 is next can`t wait to type it. Also because all these holidays are coming up I will be able to type now yay! Alright you know what to do R/R bye.**


End file.
